


Two Couples Become Four Couples

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit in certain chapters, F/F, F/M, Fake Romance Turned Real Romance, M/M, Multi, Sex With Buildup, Technically a Foursome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: When the Mighty Nein dock their boat on a country who's ruler is paranoid and homophobic and refuses to let the party leave, Fjord pretends to date Jester and Beauregard pretends to date Caduceus to prevent a war from breaking out. But as the ruler wants more proof that the relationships are real before he can allow them to leave, the four of them discover that they might like dating in this way and romantic tensions quickly rise.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Beauregard Lionett, Caduceus Clay/Fjord, Caleb Widogast/Yasha, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Docking

The Mighty Nein gazed upon the shoreline they were approaching with their boat. It was nothing like the other boats they sailed but the Bright Queen give the boat as a gift so they decided to sail it. They were running out of food on the ship and needed to restock. The docking processes was rather simple and the group decided to split up to buy as much food as they would need for the long journey ahead of them. Jester and Beauregard decided to head to the butcher shop to get some dried meat while Fjord and Caduceus headed to the food shop to get some fruits and vegetables. The second Fjord and Caduceus entered the store the shopkeeper asked "What are you buying?" 

Fjord said "Some fruits and vegetables. We need them for a long journey on our ship."

The shopkeeper said "We have loads of fruits and vegetables. Though we almost lost our fruit due to a misunderstanding."

Caduceus asked "What sort of misunderstanding?"

The shopkeeper said "Our king decided to ban fruit after he learned that "fruity" is a term for a homosexual person. It was only after people contracted scurvy that he decided to un-ban fruit but banned the use of the word "fruity" from that point onward."

Fjord asked "Why would he ban a term?"

The shopkeeper said "He hates homosexual people and is completely paranoid. Even bisexual people earn his wrath."

Caduceus said "We should leave once we get our supplies."

The shopkeeper said "He might prevent you from leaving if he suspects either of you aren't straight."

Fjord said "He cannot do that. We are allies of the Bright Queen."

The shopkeeper gasped and said "If the king hurts you..." and ran into the back of the shop. Quickly, he ran back out carrying a crate full of fruits and vegetables. He put the crate outside and pulled Fjord and Caduceus outside.

The shopkeeper said "Hurry back to your ship. That crate has three months worth of supplies in it. Avoid the guards as much as possible, though if you do bump into one just act like you don't know each other." and ran back into his shop.

The door slammed closed with a sign that read "Closed, possibly forever. Packing for evacuation."

Fjord and Caduceus both looked at each other with confusion on their faces. The two than decided to carry the crate to the ship, though Fjord had to carry it most of the way due to Caduceus' lack of upper body strength. When they got to the ship they saw Caleb and Nott talking to a guard.

Caleb said "Please tell the king to let us leave. We are on urgent business with another ruler."

The guard said "Sorry sir, king's orders say you are not allowed to leave due to having suspected homosexuals on-board."

Nott began to say "The king is an asshole." before Caleb covered her mouth.

Caleb said "Sorry about my friend, she is homesick and missing her husband and child."

The guard said "It's understandable. If I was told I couldn't see my wife and daughter for a long period of time, I'd be irritable as well."

Caleb asked "How long before we can leave?"

The guard said "If it's a false alarm, it takes three to five days, sometimes longer."

Caleb said "That's a long time."

The guard said "King's orders I'm afraid. You're allowed to use the inn free of charge and I'll put in a good word with the shopkeepers so they'll hand you free supplies."

The guard than saw Fjord carrying the crate and said "Though word may have gotten out already."

Fjord placed the crate down and asked "What is going on?"

Caleb said "We'll be staying here a while longer than we thought."

Fjord asked "Let me guess, the king suspects we are homosexuals?"

Caleb said "Yes, or at least, have them on-board."

Fjord said "A shopkeeper told us about the king. How long do we have to stay?"

Caleb said "Three to five days."

Caduceus said "That isn't good. We need to attend a meeting with the Bright Queen in two days."

The guard's jaw dropped as he asked "You're allies with the Bright Queen?"

Nott said "Yes."

The guard said "This new information might change the king's mind." and ran off. Jester and Beauregard soon returned and filled in on the situation. The party sat on their ship to discuss what to do next.

Jester said "Hopefully, the king will listen to reason."

Beauregard said "The king is paranoid to the point were shops close out of fear of a possible war."

Caleb said "And if the Bright Queen learns how screwed up the king is, war will happen."

Caduceus asked "So, what do we do?"

Caleb said "We'll have to wait for the guard to return. Hopefully, the king will let us leave."

Fjord saw the guard return to the ship. The guard explained that the king refused to let them leave, regardless of them serving the Bright Queen. The guard said "I'll inform the citizens of the possibility of war and prepare for a evacuation of citizens. You'd best explain the situation to the Bright Queen as soon as you can. We guards cannot outright disobey our king but we can make sure innocent lives are saved."

Jester said "You seem like nice people."

Beauregard said "I hope the Bright Queen understands that the only thing bad about this place is the king."

The guard said "I hope so as well." and left the boat. The party decided to stay on the boat for the night after getting all the supplies onto the boat. Due to concern over guards entering the boat, each member of the party slept in separate beds. Jester felt extremely cold so she decided to sleep in Fjord's bed. Fjord awoke to see Jester curled up beside him but decided to let her sleep, placing his arms around her to keep her more warm. Morning soon arrived and the two woke up looking into each other's eyes. The two of them blushed as they got out of bed and headed above deck. 

Nott said "Morning, lovebirds. I must say, seeing you cuddled up together was adorable."

Jester said "I was cold."

Fjord said "I was helping her stay warm."

Nott said "Say what you want but I know the truth." and giggled as she walked to the meeting room on the ship. Fjord and Jester followed Nott and sat in their respective seats.

Caleb said "We want to prevent a war between this kingdom and the Bright Queen from happening and I think I have a plan."

Beauregard asked "What's the plan?"


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the party stuck, Caleb comes up with a plan to prevent war, though this causes some awkwardness for those involved.

Caleb turned to face Fjord and asked "Out of Yasha, Beauregard and Jester, who would you most likely date?"

Fjord replied with confusion in his voice "Jester."

Caleb said "And Caduceus, between Beauregard and Yasha, who would you most likely date?"

Caduceus replied with a similar confused voice "Beauregard."

Beauregard asked "What does this have to do with the plan?"

Caleb said "If the king thinks we are straight, he'll have to let us go earlier to avoid war with the Bright Queen. Plus, the Bright Queen will not declare war if the king doesn't do anything to us." 

Fjord asked "So, if me and Jester pretend to date along with Caduceus and Beauregard, we'll leave without war being declared?"

Caleb said "Exactly. The guards think I'm dating Yasha so we'll let them continue to believe that and they know Nott has a husband. If we keep the king happy, things will be fine."

Nott said "It might be impossible to keep the king happy but we can try."

Yasha said "I don't know if Zuala would like this plan, but if it means war will not happen than I'll follow along."

Beauregard said "This is going to be so awkward but better that than war."

Fjord said "I agree with this plan."

Jester said "I agree as well."

Caduceus said "I think we are all in agreement of this plan."

Caleb said "Let's explain to the guard that this was all just a big misunderstanding, though not in the way it really is." and walked out of the meeting room. The party followed him til they reached the same guard they had been communicating with before. 

Caleb than said "There's something that we need to tell you: This has all been a big misunderstanding."

The guard said "I know it is. You guys are clearly straight from what I can tell. Though you don't seem to have any significant others except for you and the goblin girl."

Caleb said "That's the misunderstanding. We all have significant others." The rest of the group nod.

The guard asked "Okay, so who is dating who?"

Beauregard grabbed Caduceus's hand and said "We're a couple."

Fjord held out his hand and Jester took it as they said simultaneously "Same here."

The guard said "I see. I'll bring up this information with the king. Maybe this will convince him to let you guys go." and walked away. 

Caleb said "And that's how you clear up things. Let's go back to the ship cause I think we all need to eat." the party agreed and went back onto the ship. After having a very satisfying breakfast they went above the ship to see the guard standing on the dock. 

The guard said "The king wants a sketch of the two couples kissing to prove you are telling the truth."

Caduceus said "But me and Beau started dating only a week ago. We haven't kissed yet."

The guard said "I'm sorry for the awkwardness this causes but I cannot disobey the king."

Fjord said "Let's get this over with." and picked up Jester. Jester and Fjord looked at each other before closing their eyes. The two had a mutual understanding that they needed to kiss for a while so the sketch could be done by the guard. The two kissed and felt something inside of them begging them to continue, which they gladly did. Caduceus and Beauregard both felt pain watching the scene unfold, almost like seeing the two kiss physically hurt them. The kiss finally ended when the two of them needed to breathe and noticed their arms were wrapped around each other. 

The guard said "The sketch is complete." Jester and Fjord looked at each other as a blush formed on their faces. This caused Caduceus and Beauregard to feel even more like they were even more in pain. 

The guard asked "Are those two okay?"

Beauregard said "We're fine."

The guard said "You both look like you are in pain but if you say you're okay then I'll believe you."

Beauregard said "You need a sketching of me and my boyfriend kissing. Am I correct?"

The guard said "Yes."

Beauregard said "Then get ready to sketch." and pulled Caduceus into a passionate kiss. Caduceus took a second to realize what was going on due to the flow of sensations that filled his body at once. Beauregard's tongue traced Caduceus's teeth, causing him to moan slightly but open his mouth. He had never felt the sensation of another person's lips pressing against his let alone the sensation of another person's tongue against his own but it felt wonderful, causing him to let out a series of moans. Beauregard had to finally stop the kiss to breathe as the world finally came back into view for Caduceus.

Jester looked upon the two with a knowing gaze, she knew that Beauregard was just playing along with the plan and Caduceus was just reeling from his very first kiss. Fjord looked at Caduceus with a hurt expression on his face. He knew Caduceus was just reeling from the unexpected kiss but something about the fact Beauregard taking Caduceus's first kiss still hurt Fjord.

The guard said "The sketch is done. I'll get back to you with news from the king." and walked away. Beauregard had to help Caduceus get back onto the ship since his mind was still loopy from the kiss. The rest of the party decided to explore the town together. As the guard said, everything was free of charge though the party did insist on paying anyways. After a good day of shopping, the party returned to the ship to see Caduceus preparing supper with the help of Beauregard. The supper was amazing with Nott eating five helpings before stating that she was full. 

Caleb than suggested that Beauregard and Caduceus share a bed, as well as Fjord and Jester to make the ruse even more convincing. The two 'couples' agreed with that idea and soon Caduceus found himself laying beside Beauregard on his bed, the memory of that kiss playing on repeat in his mind. He had always been told that a first kiss is always the best but he could still feel the sensation of Beauregard's tongue on his tongue and teeth. As he began to fall asleep, a single thought raced through his mind

"I want to kiss her again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some extra relationship context: Caduceus and Fjord have a crush on each other but haven't confessed their feelings yet while Beauregard and Jester also have crushes on each other as well. But Fjord has a crush on Jester as well and Jester also has a crush on Fjord. Beauregard and Caduceus just considered each other friends before this point.
> 
> I forgot to add the Caleb/Yasha tag but before I write the next chapter I'll fix that problem.


	3. Stay-In Date and Lewd Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauregard and Caduceus go on a stay-in date due to Caduceus thinking that Beauregard is sick and Beauregard deals with her lewd thoughts regarding Caduceus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A masturbation scene happens in this chapter, though it'll be very brief.

Sunlight streamed through the window and illuminated Beauregard as she began to open her eyes. At first, confusion crossed her mind as she looked at her sleeping companion but than memories of what happened yesterday returned to her. The plan, the ruse and the kiss. The memory of the kiss kept playing out in her mind as she gazed upon her still sleeping companion. She was no stranger to romance, having had a drunken one night stand with a Aasimar druid named Reani, but this was the first time she kissed a male. She blushed and had to look away from Caduceus when she remembered that he moaned when her tongue played with his. She realized something: as much as her motive was to make Jester jealous and to keep the ruse up, she wouldn't mind if Caduceus kissed her again. In fact, she'd love it if he asked her for just one more kiss.

Beauregard's trip through her thoughts was interrupted by a voice asking "Are you awake?" Beauregard looked beside her and saw Caduceus slowly opening his eyes. His dark pink eyes seemed to shimmer in the sunlight and Beauregard noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, leaving his furry chest bare. Beauregard would normally have no reaction to seeing Caduceus shirtless but the emotions she were feeling created a conflict in her mind that seeing Caduceus shirtless only worsened.

Caduceus noticed Beauregard's silence but decided not to press the situation. He was still dealing with his own emotions regarding the kiss and figured that Beauregard had her own emotions regarding the kiss. He stretched and got out of bed, causing Beauregard to see that Caduceus was mostly naked except for tight fitting boxers. Beauregard felt her temperature rise as her mind instantly went into the gutter and her eyes began to drift towards the boxers. Caduceus was busy getting dressed and didn't notice Beauregard's expression until he finally finished getting dressed. He asked "Beauregard, are you okay?"

Beauregard said "I'm fine." her stuttering caused her teeth to chatter a little. Caduceus took it as a sign that Beauregard was not okay and placed a hand on her forehead.

Caduceus quickly pulled his hand away and said "Your head is hot to the touch. Your speech is compromised and your teeth are chattering."

Beauregard said "I'm fine."

Caduceus said "No. You are getting sick, possibly with a illness I was unwittingly carrying. You need to stay and rest. I'll tell the rest of the Mighty Nein that you are sick and make you some tea." and walked out of the room, leaving a bewildered Beauregard laying on the bed. Beauregard felt the urge to laugh, realizing that Caduceus didn't know what arousal is or that her mind was in the gutter. She finally let out her laughter as she thought about Caduceus finding out about arousal and could almost picture his blushing face. But her laughter faded as the mental image of Caduceus remained in her mind. Her mind began to drift to lewd thoughts as she imagined Caduceus kissing and caressing her, her own hands providing the sensations. 

Beauregard said in a arousal filled voice "Caduceus, don't stop." as her hands slowly moved to her lower body. Finally, her fingers caressed her vagina's opening. She pressed her head against a pillow as she cried out in pleasure and needed to muffle her voice. Her fingers continued the stimulation on her body as her thoughts went deeper into the gutter. She finally climaxed while screaming Caduceus' name into the pillow. Her breathing began to slow as the feeling of relief washed over her and she rested against the pillow facing the wall. She wiped her fingers on the blanket just before she heard the door open, mentally praying to every deity she could think of that it wasn't a guard from the town. 

She decided to turn and face the door and saw Caduceus standing in the doorway with a cup of tea in his hands. He placed the tea cup on a box that served as a nightstand and sat on the bed. He said "Seems that you are even more sick than I thought. Your body temperature is warming up the bed and your face is burning. Plus, you're sweating profusely judging from the damp patches on the blanket. I should stay here to make sure your sickness doesn't get worse."

Beauregard felt her face get even warmer as she realized Caduceus didn't know what masturbation was. Caduceus placed his arms around Beauregard and said "You don't need to be embarrassed about being sick, it happens to everybody. I'll stay with you until you get better." Beauregard began to slightly panic as her head rested against Caduceus's chest, she wanted so badly to tell him about her lewd thoughts regarding him and how it made her so conflicted. Sure, they have known each other for a while and saved each other on more than one occasion, but before that kiss she had considered him a friend. Now, she was having lewd thoughts about him.

Caduceus said "Drink up your tea and rest, the others know that you are under the weather so they'll keep their distance while you recover."

Beauregard asked "What about you?"

Caduceus said "Someone needs to keep you company and I don't mind if I get sick. Besides, shouldn't a good boyfriend be there in his lover's time of need?"

Beauregard playfully smacked Caduceus on the arm and said "You and I both know we're just pretending to be a couple."

Caduceus said "I know but no one else needs to know that." and rested his head on Beauregard's shoulder.

Beauregard closed her eyes and thought "He is so innocent. He has no idea how much my body wants him." Caduceus didn't have the foggiest clue where that strange smell was coming from but it had to be in the room somewhere. He decided to wait till Beauregard was better before asking her about it. 


End file.
